


Raised From The Dead

by mintywrites



Series: Honeymoon [4]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: It gets a little intense but not super intense, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, not tagging out of shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintywrites/pseuds/mintywrites
Summary: Gilfoyle lets Dinesh dominate him, and Dinesh wants to know what it’s like to be in the submissive position.I wrote this fic a year ago and was too embarrassed to post it but what the hell





	Raised From The Dead

Dinesh bit down on Gilfoyle’s lip as he felt his back hit the wall, Gilfoyle’s body pinning him in place. He moaned into Gilfoyle’s mouth, too aroused to care that he should be embarrassed for taking pleasure in being manhandled like this.

Without warning, Gilfoyle pulled away, and Dinesh let out a disappointed whine before grinning as he realized Gilfoyle was getting to his knees in front of him. Gilfoyle smirked up at him as he undid Dinesh's pants, released his dick and started fondling it. Dinesh let out a few shaky breaths as his dick began to harden. His eyes were clamped shut so he didn't notice Gilfoyle's hand reaching up to his chest, and he gasped in surprise when Gilfoyle pinched his nipple through his shirt. With that, he was fully erect, and Gilfoyle grinned at the quick work he'd made of him before putting his mouth on him. Gilfoyle leaned in and let Dinesh's dick hit the back of his throat, and he hummed in appreciation as he pulled a loud moan from Dinesh.

Gilfoyle pulled back so that his tongue rested on the bottom of the head as he sucked Dinesh off. Dinesh whined, eager for more friction on the rest of his shaft, and bucked his hips. He sighed in relief as he felt more of his dick go into Gilfoyle's mouth, but then immediately realized what he'd done and pulled his dick out.

“I am so sorry, did I hurt you? Do you want to stop? I'll jerk you off to make up for it, I-”

“It's okay. I liked it.”

“....you did?”

“Yeah, it was hot. Want to do it again?”

Dinesh blinked as he hesitantly got back into position. Gilfoyle was still kneeling, and his mouth was open, indicating that Dinesh didn't hallucinate what he'd just heard.

Slowly Dinesh pushed his dick into Gilfoyle's mouth, looking down at him to make sure he wasn't uncomfortable. But Gilfoyle was looking up at him with his big dark eyes, and he seemed to be enjoying himself, so Dinesh kept pushing until his dick hit the back of Gilfoyle's throat again. He wanted to put a hand on Gilfoyle to steady himself, but putting it on his head seemed too forward, so he settled for his shoulder.

Dinesh let out a shaky moan as he pulled out slowly and began to push back in. He gasped when he felt Gilfoyle's hands wrap around the back of his legs. He took that as a signal to go faster, so he did. He kept his eyes on Gilfoyle and looked for signs of discomfort, but he saw none, so he kept going, and soon he was thrusting in and out of his mouth at full speed.

“G-Gilfoyle, I’m gonna come,” Dinesh whined. He expected him to loosen his grip on his legs and pull back, but he didn't. Dinesh shuddered as he came into Gilfoyle’s mouth, and he slumped back against the wall, sweaty and out of breath. Gilfoyle wiped his mouth with his hand as he got to his feet, and took Dinesh's hand to lead him to the bed. Dinesh flopped down on his back, happy and spent, his skin tingling at the feeling of Gilfoyle’s fingers lightly tracing up and down his chest.

As Dinesh’s senses started to come back to him, he looked up at Gilfoyle questioningly.

“Can I ask…. Not that I’m not grateful that you let me do that, because I am. But… what do you get out of it? Doesn’t it hurt? And it doesn’t…-”

“-Feel good?”

“...yeah.” Dinesh scrunched his nose, thinking back to the handful of times he’s tried sucking Gilfoyle’s dick. He’d never even attempted deepthroating, and the idea of a dick fucking his throat seemed intimidating and undesirable.

“Well it does hurt a little, but I like playing through the pain. And it’s really hot knowing that I’m completely submissive to you, letting you fuck me in a way that isn’t inherently pleasurable for me. I don’t feel submissive all the time, but when I do, shit like that feels really good.”

Dinesh nodded, but it was pretty obvious he didn’t get where Gilfoyle was coming from.

“It’s okay if you don’t get it. Just enjoy it when you can, because next time we fuck I’m gonna go right back to domming the shit out of you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next few weeks, Dinesh couldn’t stop thinking about that night. At first he thought it was just because he wanted Gilfoyle to let him do that to him again, but then he started to realize he was curious about being on the receiving end. He knew it wasn’t something he’d be able to do right away, because he’d never successfully gotten all, or even most, of Gilfoyle’s dick into his mouth. But he didn’t even know if he actually wanted to do it, or if he just liked fantasizing about it.

The next time he and Gilfoyle were making out, Dinesh decided to bring it up. It was difficult forcing himself to pause the action while Gilfoyle was sucking and biting at his nipple, but eventually he got out the words, “hey, uhh…”

Gilfoyle pulled his head back and looked up at Dinesh. “What’s up? You okay?”

Dinesh shook his head. “I’m fine, that felt really good, I just… I keep thinking about that thing we did the other day.”

Gilfoyle grinned. “You mean when I licked your asshole?”

Dinesh furrowed his brow. “No, not that. Well, yeah, I’ve been thinking about that too, that was amazing. But I meant, you know, when you were blowing me, and…”

“And you fucked my mouth?”

“Yeah, that.”

“I'm not in the mood to be submissive tonight. But I will eat you out, if you want to do that instead.”

“No, I… I keep thinking about you doing that, to me.”

Gilfoyle tilted his head, unsure if he was understanding correctly. He shifted his position so he was lying on the bed next to Dinesh, propped up on his arm so he could look at him more easily.

“You want me to fuck your mouth? You know you need to be able to deepthroat before you can do that, right?”

Dinesh’s eyes widened in embarrassment. “No, I don’t want to actually do it, I just keep thinking about doing it. I know it would hurt and I’d probably puke or something, but…”

“But you still think it’s hot?”

Dinesh nodded. “Could you tell me what it's like? Just so that I know.”

Gilfoyle smiled and said, “close your eyes.”

Dinesh did as he was told, and Gilfoyle continued.

“Well we'd be standing, and kissing. And I'd stick my tongue in your mouth the way you like, and you'd moan into my mouth, and then I'd put my lips to your ear and say ‘get on your knees.’”

Dinesh whimpered and bit his lip. Gilfoyle smirked as he continued. He hadn’t been sure how submissive Dinesh wanted to be in this hypothetical scenario, but his positive response to the command was a good sign.

“And you’d do it for me because it turns you on so much to do what I say. When you're kneeling on the floor in front of me, I'd reach down and pull out my dick for you. It's already hard because watching you obey me is so fucking hot.”

Dinesh let out a few short breaths. Gilfoyle looked down and saw that Dinesh was getting hard from the images Gilfoyle was describing to him. Gilfoyle grinned as he leaned in closer, his beard brushing Dinesh’s neck, and said softly, “and then I'd put my hand on your cheek and run my thumb over your lip so you'd open that pretty little mouth of yours.”

As he said it, Gilfoyle reached down and brushed his hand over Dinesh’s dick. Dinesh gasped in surprise and leaned into the touch.

“Then I'd lean in to put the tip of my dick to your lips, and I'd look down at you and see you staring right back up at me. You want to suck it but you don't, because you know that's not what this is about.”

As Gilfoyle spoke, he began massaging the outline of Dinesh’s now fully erect dick. He looked down to see Dinesh’s hands clasped tight and pinned to his sides, and Gilfoyle grinned at his newly acquired self-restraint. If they'd done this even a week ago, Dinesh would be unbuttoning his pants right now. Gilfoyle teased him a little longer before undoing his pants and taking his dick out and lightly stroking it. Dinesh gasped and writhed at the touch.

“And then I'd start pushing my dick into your mouth. You'd feel the head on your tongue and you'd open your mouth wider and wider as it filled your mouth. And then you'd feel the sting of the tip of my dick hitting the back of your throat, and your nose and lips hitting the front of my hips.”

Dinesh moaned breathily and subconsciously opened his mouth wider as he listened to Gilfoyle's soft, low voice. Gilfoyle grinned and began stroking Dinesh harder and faster.

“And I’d keep thrusting into your mouth over and over, because you feel so good around my dick.”

“And-”

Gilfoyle's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting Dinesh to contribute anything, but once he knew he had something to say, he desperately needed to know what it was.

“And what, babe?” Gilfoyle asked softly as he ran his thumb over the tip of Dinesh's dick, eliciting a moan from him.

Dinesh let out a few short breaths before saying, “and you'd put your hand on the back of my neck to keep me from pulling away.”

Gilfoyle's eyes glimmered with lust and affection as he quickened the pace on Dinesh's dick once more. “Of course. You feel too good to let you get away.”

Gilfoyle could tell Dinesh was getting close. “And then I'd squeeze the back of your neck a little to let you know I was gonna come. Do you want me to come in your mouth, babe?”

Dinesh whimpered and said, “I want… I want you to come on my face.”

Gilfoyle smiled as he twisted his fist, making Dinesh moan loudly.

“Then I'd take my dick out of your mouth and start jerking myself off, but my hand is still on the back of your neck, keeping you right in front of my dick. And then I come all over your face.”

Dinesh gasped as he came into Gilfoyle's hand. Gilfoyle leaned down to kiss Dinesh's neck as he caught his breath.

“That was…. fucking amazing, Gilfoyle. Thank you.”

Gilfoyle grinned as he reached over Dinesh for the box of tissues on the nightstand and handed one to Dinesh. After Dinesh was done cleaning himself, he looked over at Gilfoyle. “I'm sorry I probably won't ever be able to do that for real. It's just…. so much.”

“Don't worry about it, babe. That was fucking hot, watching you get off to the thought of me shoving my dick in your mouth. And besides, there's tons of other things I can do to you instead.”


End file.
